


Thanks, Randolph

by heyheyheyakaashi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Elias is stubborn, Lulias, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i'm a sucker for this fanfic trope, luca just doesn't want the boi to get cold, there's only one bed... oh no.. what a shame... they'll have to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheyakaashi/pseuds/heyheyheyakaashi
Summary: On an overnight field trip, Elias and Luca are assigned the same hotel room.And just their luck - there's only one bed.





	Thanks, Randolph

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“There’s only one bed in your room, sir.”

“Great,” Elias muttered under his breath. He just wanted to go on a field trip overnight. He just wanted to expand his knowledge on magic. What he didn’t want, though, was to have to share a bed. With Luca.

“Ah, Prince Elias, lucky you,” Luca teased, winking at him. “You get to sleep with me tonight.”

“I’d rather sleep on the floor,” Elias grumbled, taking the room key from the receptionist and mustering as polite a smile as he could manage.

“Ouch, I’m wounded!” Luca gasped, dramatically clutching his chest. Elias didn’t reply, instead turning to head up the stairs towards their room as he silently cursed Headmaster Randolph. The headmaster was in charge of assigning everyone rooms in the hotel and making sure everyone was accommodated for, but why on earth did he decide to put Elias with Luca, in a room with one bed? It was a disaster waiting to happen, the Goldstein thought, hence why he decided that he’d spend the night in the bathroom if need be.

They entered their room and Luca quickly dumped his bag on the bed. _The singular, lone, bed, _Elias thought. The blond tentatively put his bag on the other end of the bed, a sigh escaping his lips.__

__

__“What’s gotten you so down?” Luca raised an eyebrow. Elias shook his head and took his nightwear from his bag before moving to the bathroom to change. Once he came back out, he found Luca shirtless, the only item of clothing on his body being his pyjama pants. A blush spread across Elias’ cheeks as he rushed to the other side of the room and averted his gaze, busying himself with reorganising the few things he had in his bag. Luca smirked as he put his night shirt on, noticing the flush on Elias’ cheeks._ _

__

__“What’s gotten you so... flustered?” He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Elias simply shook his head once more, grabbing a pillow from the bed and placing it on the floor before turning to rummage through the various drawers and cupboards in search for an extra blanket._ _

__

__“Wait,” Luca frowned, “You’re not actually planning on sleeping on the floor, are you?”_ _

__

__“Yes, I am,” Elias replied. “Help me find another blanket. I’ll freeze if I don’t have anything to cover myself.”_ _

__

__“Or you could just share the bed with me? The one with the large, warm duvet? There’s enough space for there to be a gap between us, if you desperately want to stay away from me.” Luca sat on the bed, gesturing at the space on the mattress. “I won’t bite.”_ _

__

__Elias was on his tiptoes, reaching at the top of a cupboard. His hand hit something soft, his eyes lighting up as he pulled it out. More pillows. Sighing and throwing them to the floor, he made a makeshift mattress with the pillows and opted to lie on them with no blanket._ _

__

__“I get you want to preserve your dignity and all, but you’re gonna make yourself ill if you sleep on the cold floor. Just share the bed, Prince Elias.”_ _

__

__“No thanks.”_ _

__

__“Damn, you’re stubborn.” Luca sighed and crawled into the bed, turning off the light and shutting his eyes. “Goodnight.”_ _

__

__Elias didn’t reply, merely huffing as he shuffled the pillows around on the floor to try and make them more comfortable._ _

__

__~*~_ _

__  


__

__It was sometime past midnight when Luca felt movement to his right. He groaned and stretched, opening his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Elias kneeling on the bed, making a wall of pillows along the middle of the mattress. Luca frowned and was about to say something, but Elias flopped onto the bed on the other side of the pillow wall and pulled the duvet over him, sighing contentedly as the warmth covered his body._ _

__

__Luca sat up slightly to look at him over the pillows. Elias had fallen asleep almost instantly, and Luca realised that he probably hadn’t slept at all on the floor and had eventually given up after hours of debating it, deciding to sleep on the bed instead. Smiling, Luca lay back down and drifted back to sleep._ _

__

__~*~_ _

__  


__

__Elias yawned, rays of the morning sun hitting his face through the slightly askew curtains. He tried to stretch, but found himself restricted. Something was holding him down. No – _someone _. His eyes widened as he realised Luca was cuddling him, arms wrapped around him tightly. And, to Elias’ utter shock and horror, he realised that he had been cuddling him back too._ _ __

__

__

__What the hell happened to his pillow wall? He was sure that would be effective in keeping them separated._ _

__

__Apparently not._ _

__

__He was about to push Luca away when the green haired boy in question squinted his eyes, slowly opening them and looking down at Elias. It took a few moments for the situation to register in his mind before he chuckled, smiling down at the blond in his arms._ _

__

__“Nice pillow wall you had there,”_ _

__

__“Shut up,” Elias grumbled._ _

__

__“You sound annoyed, but I don’t see you pulling away,” Luca raised an eyebrow. Elias huffed and buried his face in Luca’s chest, much to his surprise._ _

__

__“You smell nice...” Elias mumbled into Luca’s shirt, face heating up as he blushed immensely._ _

__

__“Holy shit,” Luca whispered softly, tightening his hold on the Goldstein._ _

__

__~*~_ _

__  


__

__Later that morning Elias refused to make eye contact with Luca, who wouldn’t stop winking and wiggling his eyebrows at him._ _

__

__Elias would definitely be having words with Headmaster Randolph about his field trip accommodation planning. He definitely doesn’t want a repeat of last night’s events._ _

__

___(He does.)_ __

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be appreciated (*¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
